1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high pressure storage and delivery system having a modified vacuum actuated valve to prevent the hazardous discharge of fluid from a vessel such as a pressurized cylinder or tank. More specifically, the invention relates to a re-configured valve design to accommodate a high volume of product in the delivery system and the dispensation of product upon the application of a predetermined vacuum condition on the downstream side of the valve.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial processing and manufacturing applications require the use of highly toxic fluids. The manufacture of semiconductor materials represents one such application wherein the safe storage and handling of highly toxic hydridic or halidic gases becomes necessary. Examples of such gases include silane, germane, ammonia, phosphine, arsine, stibine, hydrogen sulfide, hydrogen selenide, hydrogen telluride, phosphorous trifluoride, arsenic pentafluoride and other halide compounds. As a result of toxicity and safety considerations, these gases must be carefully stored and handled in the industrial process facility. The semiconductor industry in particular relies on the gaseous hydrides of arsine (AsH3) and phosphine (PH3), boron triflouride (BF3), silicon tetrafluoride as sources of arsenic (As), phosphorus (P), boron (B), and (Si) in ion implantation. Ion implantation systems typically use dilute mixtures of AsH3 and PH3 stored at pressures as high as 800 psig and pure gases such as BF3 and SiF4 stored at pressures as high as 1500 psig within the delivery vessel. Due to their extreme toxicity and high vapor pressure, their use, transportation and storage raise significant safety concerns for the semiconductor industry.
To address the various safety concerns, there have been a number of systems developed to deliver these hydridic and halidic compounds to the ion implant tool at sub-atmospheric conditions. For example, a chemical system, known as SDS™ and commercialized by ATMI, Inc. involves filling a compressed gas cylinder with a physical adsorbent material (beaded activated carbon), and reversibly adsorbing the dopant gases onto the material. The desorption process involves applying a vacuum or heat to the adsorbent material/cylinder. In practice, vacuum from the ion implanter is used to desorb the gas from the solid-phase adsorbent. There are certain limitations associated with the SDS technology, and they include: 1) the adsorbent material has a finite loading capacity thereby limiting the amount of product available in a given size cylinder; 2) the desorption process can be initiated by exposing the cylinder package to heat, thereby causing the cylinders to reach and deliver gases at atmospheric and super-atmospheric pressures when the cylinder is exposed to temperatures greater than 70° F., which are common in many cylinder warehouse locations and within the ion implant tool; 3) the purity of the gas delivered from the cylinder can be compromised due to adsorption/desorption of the other materials/gases on the adsorbent material; 4) cylinder percent utilization is highly influenced by the depth of vacuum applied to the package, i.e. cylinders are often returned with appreciable product left in the package; and 5) adsorbent attrition can lead to particulate contamination in the gas delivery system.
Separately, a number of mechanical systems have been developed for the sub-atmospheric delivery of dopant gases. Some involve the use of a pressure regulator, while others require valve devices to control and deliver the product sub-atmospherically. These devices are set to deliver or open when sub-atmospheric or vacuum conditions are applied to the delivery port of the cylinder. The exact location of these devices can be in the port body, in the neck cavity, inside the cylinder itself, or combinations of all three locations. In each case the pressure regulator or valve device is located upstream of the cylinder valve seat with respect to flow of gas from the interior of the cylinder to the delivery port.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,089,027 and 6,101,816 are both related to a fluid storage and dispensing system comprising a vessel for holding a desired pressure. The vessel contains a pressure regulator, e.g., a single-stage or multi-stage regulator, associated with a port of the vessel, and set at a predetermined pressure. A dispensing assembly, e.g., including a flow control means such as a valve, is arranged in gas/vapor flow communication with the regulator, whereby the opening of the valve effects dispensing of gas/vapor from the vessel. The fluid in the vessel may be constituted by a liquid that is confined in the vessel at a pressure in excess of its liquefaction pressure at prevailing temperature conditions, e.g., ambient (room) temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,447 B2 discloses a gas dispensing assembly wherein the source vessel contains a gas at pressures ranging from 20 to 2,000 psig. The apparatus requires a high pressure gas cylinder with a larger than typical neck opening to accommodate the introduction of two pressure regulators in series along the fluid discharge path. The first regulator on the inlet gas side drops the pressure from 1,000 psig (or the actual pressure within the vessel at the time) to 100 psig, while the second regulator from 100 psig to sub-atmospheric pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,895 is directed to fluid storage and dispensing vessel having a dispensing valve and a flow restriction arrangement to provide a virtually fail safe system for preventing hazardous discharge of fluid from a pressurized cylinder or tank. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,007,609 and 6,045,115 disclose flow restrictors disposed along the fluid flow path and which provide capillary size openings that minimize any discharge of toxic gases from compressed gas cylinders in the unlikely event that the dispensing valve fails. The disclosure of these latter three documents provide for a sub-atmospheric delivery system, wherein the bellows chamber is located downstream of a pin/poppet assembly with respect to the flow of gas through a valve.
The drawbacks associated with the related art storage and delivery systems is that they are unable to handle cylinder fill pressures greater than 600 psig or otherwise would require two devices in series. For example, while arsine and phosphine cylinder packages are filled as liquefied fluids, the internal pressure of these fluids is limited to their respective vapor pressures which at 70° F. typically range from about 205 to about 580 psig. However, fluids such as boron trifluoride, and silicon tetrafluoride fluids are filled as a gas phase product, and the cylinder fill pressure required is 600 psig or greater. Specifically, the related art systems cannot work at cylinder pressures greater than 600 psig due to pin/poppet design of the dispensing valve.
Another disadvantage in the present systems is that they cannot accommodate a higher capacity of fluid product and, therefore, require frequent replacement of the cylinder package. In turn this leads to frequent change out of the product cylinder and increased down time for the semiconductor manufacturer.
To overcome the disadvantages of the related art it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel dispensing valve which would allow for storage and delivery of fluids in gaseous and/or partial gaseous/liquefied phase, where the fluids are stored at pressures greater than 600 psig. In particular, the dispensing valve has been re-designed to include a sealing mechanism that is reliable at high pressures, and can withstand the numerous open/close cycles.
It is another object of the present invention to increase the capacity of the cylinder/tank without changing the dimensions of the cylinder/tank or the cylinder valve head, including the port body. In this manner a higher volume of gas can be accommodated in the cylinder/tank. As a result, a reduction in customer's process variability and an increase in productivity is achieved. Moreover, an economic and safety benefit is attained by having fewer cylinder/tank change outs, thereby reducing the down-time of the semiconductor manufacturing tool.
Other objects and aspects of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the specification, drawings and claims appended hereto.